


Star Trek Cosplay Accessories

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Cosplay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long





	Star Trek Cosplay Accessories

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fadegh)[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cmnped)

Star Trek replicas (tricorder, communicator and hypospray) custom made by my dad for cosplay use at an English Star Trek convention 2012. My cosplay was Dr McCoy! 


End file.
